Powdered Sugar
by HinawithLove
Summary: Modern AU  Just a shameless office lemon.  For mature viewing pleasure.


I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

WARNING: PURE SEX NOT FOR YOUNGER READERS

SAKURA'S POV:

_How can they not notice this? He is practically making love to me with his eyes while sucking the powdered sugar off his fingers in the most obscene manner possible_. Sakura squeezed her thighs together to prevent the moisture gathering between her legs from leaking down, and she quickly crossed her arms over her chest to hide how hard her nipples were growing. While have small perky breasts meant that you didn't always have to wear a bra, it also made it impossible to hide your arousal.

She gulped and shifted in her seat as she watched him engulf his middle finger in his mouth, pushing it in and out as he sucked it clean. She bit back a moan as he locked eyes with her, and the lustful intent in his was clear to her. Knowing that she was about to orgasm right there at the conference table, Sakura stood up abruptly, desperate to escape the room.

"Excuse me, please!" She said breathlessly as she quickly walked out the door, heading back to her office.

ITACHI'S POV:

He made a show for her of licking and sucking the powdered sugar off his fingers as sensually as he was able. He locked his eyes with hers, letting his need show, and was rewarded by the slow blush that covered her face as she squirmed in her seat across from him. Itachi was well aware of the effect that he was having on her body, especially when she quickly crossed her arms over her beautiful perky breasts. She was trying to hide it from him, but he had seen them harden as he licked the sugar off his pointer finger slowly.

Below the table where no one could see, his erection was pushing painfully against the seam of his zipper. He was dying to be inside her right now, but they were stuck in yet another redundant meeting called by his head of finance. Well, he was making the experience much more interesting for the both of them with his actions. When he saw her eyes darken, he decided to push her as far as he was able, and proceeded to shove his middle finger into his mouth slowly, while sucking off the sugar sensually. In and out, mimicking the rhythm he wanted to thrust into her undoubtedly tight, wet pussy. That obviously broke her, and she jumped to her feet and excused herself quickly.

As his massive erection grew larger, he decided that the sensuous game that he had been playing with the young pink-headed advertising executive was at an end. Since he had hired her three months ago, he had gone out of his way to seduce her without laying a finger on her. A soft blowing in her ear as he bent over her shoulder to stare at a point of interest on her computer screen, lustful looks across the conference table during meetings, elevator rides filled with sexual tension as he stood as close to her as possible without actually touching…it was time to claim her.

"Gentlemen, I believe that we have covered all this ground before, this meeting is at an end." At his words, there was a shocked silence as the executives rose to their feet. Never in the ten years since he took over from his father as head of Uchiha Enterprises, had Itachi ended a meeting prematurely. Still, he was the boss, and none of them were willing to risk his displeasure by questioning him.

He waited until the last person had left the room before crossing to the door and locking it. He sat back down in his chair and released his dick from the confining clothing. Itachi gritted his teeth and flung his head back as he quickly stroked himself to completion. He had plans for his little cherry blossom, and they didn't include cumming inside her within seconds of entry.

NORMAL POV:

Itachi walked past the rows of cubicles, heading for Sakura's office. Just as he arrived and was about to knock, he heard a muffled moan. His dick sprang back to life as it became apparent what the young woman was doing in her office. Deciding to go in and 'assist' her, he turned the knob only to find it locked. His eyes narrowed in frustration, and he rapped sharply on the door.

"Jus-st a minut-te!" Sakura called out, as she quickly pulled her fingers away from her dripping pussy. She whisked a tissue from the box on her desk and haphazardly wiped her wet fingers off before tossing the tissue in the trash. She rose from the desk and adjusted her skirt back into place, and then stopped to take a deep breath before plastering a fake smile on her face as she opened the door.

"How can I hel-" Her words trailed off, as she meet the hunger onyx eyes. In two seconds flat, he shoved her back into her office, walked in behind her and shut the door, locking it. She eyed him with astonishment before quickly getting defensive. She was tired of the game he was playing with her.

"What the hell? You can't just barge into my of-" She began to rant, but he quickly interrupted her.

"Shut up." He told her sternly, as he walked towards her. Sakura backed away from him warily until she was stopped by the edge of her desk. The fact that he had made her back down pissed her off. She was normally a very confident person, but around him she morphed into a shy, weak woman.

"You have been toying with me for months, and I am not go-" She was cut off as his lips crashed down on hers. Sakura attempted to fight the pure lust that was rising up in her, but when he grabbed her hips and ground his erection against her, she lost the battle. Moaning into his mouth, she ran her fingers up into his hair, and pushed back against him with a shimmy of her hips. It was his turn to moan as he pulled away from her, and turned her around to face the desk.

Almost before she could figure out what was happening, he had her bent over her desk, her panties down around her ankles, and two of his fingers shoved up into her wet pussy.

"Oh my god, ITACHI!" She shrieked out, and he slapped his hand over her mouth, preventing her from making any more noise, as he thrust roughly in and out, making sure to bump her clit with each stroke.

"Now Sa-ku-ra, we can't have the whole office knowing what is going on can we?" He purred huskily in her ear, sending shivers of pleasure down to her womb. She nodded against his hand, and he pulled his hand away, sliding it down to her breasts, where he pinched her hard nipples firmly, all the while working her pussy with his talented fingers.

Sakura shoved her hand into her mouth, and bit down to suppress the moans of pleasure from erupting from her. The fact that she was already primed to orgasm from her own masturbation, caused her to go over the edge quickly, and her back arched sharply as she let out a keening cry she was helpless to stop. Itachi didn't stop the motion of his fingers, in fact, he increased them as he pinched her nipples even harder, and bit her neck where it met her shoulder.

Sakura's womb spasmed, and she was thrown into another orgasm, this one harder and longer than the first. Finally, he withdrew his fingers, and she collapsed against the desk, taking deep gasping breathes. Several minutes passed before she recovered enough to turn and look at him. He was watching her with predatory look of hunger, and the lines of stress on his face were more prominent, as he reached down and deliberately stroked his massive erection while starring into her eyes.

Her mouth went dry, and her eyes fell from his as she watched him stroking himself as though hypnotized. His breathing was harsh, and as she focused on his actions, the swivel of his hips into his hand was her undoing. Dropping to her knees in front of him, she shoved his hand out of the way, and ripped his pants open, making them fall around his ankles. Sakura wrapped one hand around his dick, the other cupping his balls. Itachi moaned, and thrust into her hand. She squeezed him, and then dipped her head forward to take as much of his dick into her mouth as she could.

Itachi reached down and twined his fingers into her soft pink hair as he held her head still, and thrust as gently as he could into her mouth. Instead of gagging, Sakura relaxed her throat and took him to the hilt, moaning as tiny aftershocks of pleasure spasmed through her womb. His thighs started to quiver, and he knew that he was getting ready to cum when he forced her to let go. She looked up at him, her eyes glazed over with lust.

"I want to cum inside you for the first time." He said harshly, his body riding him hard. Swiftly, he pushed her back onto the floor, pulled her feet up onto his shoulders, and thrust into her. Sakura's back arched off the floor, and shoved her fist into her mouth to stop the scream of pleasure building in her chest. Over and over again, he slammed into her, going so deep that he was hitting her cervix. It wasn't too long before she experienced her third orgasm, and the clenching off her pussy walls onto his dick forced Itachi to cum hard, waves of sperm saturating her, until it ran out onto the floor.

With a deep groan, his back arched as his dick jerked with each wave of sperm that left his body. He rode out his orgasm, and then pulled out of her to fall at her side. They lay there side by side, panting and starring at each other as they slowly calmed down. Aftershocks of pleasure caused their bodies to twitch occasionally, and almost ten minutes passed before they finally began to regain control of themselves. Itachi chuckled tiredly as laid back and brought his arm up over his face.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"I have been waiting to do this with you since you walked into the interview room." He told her. She looked at him in shock, and he rolled onto his side facing her. Tenderly, he reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, before cupping her cheek gently.

"I hope you understand that you are mine now. I am never letting you go." He starred intently into her eyes, letting her know that he was completely serious. Sakura smiled at him cheekily.

"Make me orgasm like this everyday and wild horses couldn't drag me away." She purred at him. Itachi smiled back at her, and then in one swift motion, he pulled her on top of him, and rubbed his hardening erection against her.

"That can be arranged."


End file.
